The Longest Night
by BitterEloquence
Summary: Lives are altered and shattered in the wake of Sound's attack on Konoha. Sometimes, a relationship isn't all happy smiles and kisses. Genma and Raidou learn this the hard way.


**The Longest Night**

by BitterEloquence

Disclaimer: Not mine, if I owned Naruto there would be a lot more Genma and Raidou apperances and more fanservice

* * *

Raidou was not the romantic sort of man. Flowery words and soft looks wasn't his thing. He'd seen too much, had done too much in his life to be a good catch by any loose interpretation of the word. There was a dourness to his personality, an ingrained seriousness that tended to make people uneasy. It worked out well in his line of work but had never helped him win any dates. 

Not that he was trying to win any popularity contests mind you. It didn't matter anyway, he already had the person he wanted. The person he'd always wanted. It had just taken Genma a few years to snap to was all.

Why Genma would choose to be with him, the solemn and ruined person that Raidou was, just made no sense to the scar-faced jounin. Genma was handsome, charming and clever, everything Raidou was not. He could have had anyone he wanted but he always came back home to Raidou.

Raidou didn't understand it. But he'd learned long ago to not question the good things that came to you in life. They were too few and far between to spend what time you had tearing it apart to analyze it. Why question it when you could spend your morning like Raidou was doing. He was curled on his side watching how the early morning sunshine filtered patterns of light across his lover's naked side and flank.

Somehow, Genma had gotten all twisted and turned around in his sleep again and the sheet draped across his body fell back as he lay on his stomach to expose the long line of bare flesh. Lightly tanned skin glowed against the stark whiteness of Raidou's utilitarian and simple linen sheets. How the man managed to sprawl half across the bed, and Raidou at the same time, and still managed to sleep was beyond Raidou. But he didn't care all that much. It allowed him the chance to ogle his lover shamelessly as his eyes took in each and every detail of Genma's sleep-relaxed and vaguely content face.

So beautiful.

What right did a scarred and ugly man like himself have to hold such beauty?

"Stop thinking like that." Genma's sleepy grumble snapped Raidou out of his self-recriminating thought cycle and he looked at his sleepy-eyed lover with surprise written clearly on that scarred face. "You were glaring a hole in the sheets again. Stop thinking of your self like that and come here."

Radiou liked to think that the reason Genma was able to read him and his moods so easily came from long practice and not any ability on his part to hide his emotions. He _ liked _ to think that but sometimes he wondered if he was lying to himself in the end.

Genma's long, wiry arms rose to pull him closer so he could shamelessly snuggle into Raidou's side. Those longish strands of hair fell across Raidou's chest as Genma nuzzled his cheek around until he settled comfortably into the hollow of Raidou's shoulder. How was a man supposed to complain when he found himself with an armful of warm and supple body?

Raidou's large and work-roughened hands stroked down Genma's arms in long and soothing strokes and the younger jounin snuggled closer with a quiet sigh of contentment. Genma lay like that for a small eternity, just letting himself soak up the warmth and listening to the deep thrumming beat of Raidou's heart beneath his ear. "Be careful today, okay?" Genma murmured quietly.

Raidou raised his head a few inches to peer down at Genma with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know; I've just got a bad feeling about this." Ever since Hayate had been killed, Genma had been on edge and anxious. The jounin and chuunin participating in the chuunin exams were all walking a razor-sharp edge of tension and none could wait for this cursed exam to be over. "It's not right that Hayate died like that, Raidou. And we still don't know why he was killed. Or who killed him." It had hurt them all the loose Hayate. The young jounin had fought so hard to live and he'd done his duties even with the handicaps of his body. He had been one of the brightest amongst them. But as it was often said, the light that burns brightest often dies quickest and in Hayate's case, it proved true.

"He was too young, Raidou."

The scarred man sighed heavily and tightened his arms around Genma as troubled dark eyes looked off into some middle-space that only Raidou could see. "They're always too young to die, Genma. I'll agree with you that Hayate was too young but life's just not fair." Bitterness tinged his voice and he fought down a shiver despite the heat Genma was giving off. Raidou nestled his cheek into those soft locks as Genma curled his head unto the crook of Raidou's neck.

"Something is just not right with this exam. Something is going to happen and I don't think it's going to be good." It wasn't in Genma's nature to be histrionic.

"You're just upset about Hayate is all. We all are."

"All the same, just be careful, please?" Genma turned frowning dark eyes on Raidou and the older jounin's arms tightened around the lean form curling into his own.

"I'll be careful and I'll keep a sharp eye out for trouble, I promise."

Genma nodded unhappily before moving to sit up, thus untangling himself from Raidou's arms. "We should get up. I know the Hokage will want to talk to you and get things all planned out for today. I should probably head down early and help with any last minute plans." Raidou nodded and sat up, muscles protesting just a bit as his skin stretched out of place. The scar tissue protested unhappily when he raised his arms over his head and stretched to loosen his muscles. A yawn fought its way past his throat and the two jounin went about their morning routine with a quiet sort of efficiency.

"I'll see you later, have fun babysitting today."

"Jackass," Genma groused grumpily and his senbon clinked sharply against his teeth as he shot a Raidou a scathing look. Genma's dislike of working with kids was well known, and he wouldn't have even been chosen for the job if Hayate hadn't been killed. But there was no one else with Genma's particular expertise to take the job so the jounin had found himself taking it, despite his grumbling protests.

Raidou just grinned and kissed Genma before slipping out with a jaunty wave. His younger lover glowered at his back before locking the door behind them as the two jounin separated.

When next they met, they were in the middle of the chuunin exam and the whole crowd was stunned by Uzumaki Naruto's shocking defeat of Hyuuga Neji. The delays with this year's number one rookie was grating on Genma's nerves and when Raidou appeared to inform him of the delay, he couldn't quite stop his quipping words.

"What, the brat can't be bothered to appear for his own match on time? We should just disqualify him and be done with it." Genma groused and shot a look at Gaara who stood there at the balcony. The jounin quickly turned away however, unable to meet those crazed green eyes for long. "Not that I blame him for having an opponant like that...fuckin' creepy."

"If we disqualify him, then we look weak. Most of the people here are here to watch Sasuke and if we don't produce him, Konoha's going to look weak." Raidou murmured quietly as Genma made an aggrivated noise and clicked his senbon against his teeth.

"You know, back in our day, we didn't rely on the kids in order to make our reputation." Genma's words were a touch bitter and rueful. Raidou shrugged before turning away.

"Yeah well, times change." And he was gone. Genma made the announcement much to the crowd's displeasure and the day crawled on.

The attack came with little warning and sadly, took them by surprise. Well, perhaps not by surprise for they had all been looking out for an attack. Just not from the direction it had come from.

Genma had faced off with the Sand-nin and his instincts and training took over. There was no room for confusion, no room for doubt or fear. And before he knew it, it had been over almost before it started. Or so it seemed to his adrenaline soaked mind.

The Sand-nin Baki and Kabuto (traitorous snake that he was) had fallen back, their command seemingly broken as they disappeared along with the rest of the enemy-nin Everyone had been left in confusion up until they saw the barrier enclosing the Hokage overhead dissipate and realized just what transpired there.

Genma hadn't seen Raidou fall but he knew something was amiss just as he knew things had not gone well behind that eerie barrier. Genma started climbing his way upwards until he reached the balcony. Raidou lay there passed out and surrounded by dead Sound-nin who'd appeared out of nowhere. Blood was smeared across the wall at Raidou's back and the kunai clutched in his hand was just as bloody as the rest of him.

Seeing his lover slumped over on that blood-stained balcony without movement or signs of life had Genma's heart leaping up in his throat. "Raidou!"

A desperate look was sent upwards but all Genma could hear the ANBU's frantic calls back and forth and he knew he'd get no help from that quarter so he rushed forward and nearly slipped on the gore left from a felled body. Genma was known for his calm under fire but the man felt his heart pounding in his chest regardless as blood roared in his ears when he knelt down to look Raidou over.

He nearly got a kunai lodged in the throat for his troubles as Raidou jerked and slashed out of reflex when Genma touched Raidou's arm. The scarred-jounin's slumped head had jerked up, eyes snapping open as he lashed out at his supposed attacker. Genma's reflexes saved him and he caught the man's shaking forearm before the blade touched his flesh. Both froze in that moment however as Genma's startled eyes met Raidou's bleary and confused ones. "Genma?"

"Shut up. Let me see you." He pried the kunai from Raidou's hand and set it down on the ground before his hands moved to the now thoroughly blood-smeared material of Raidou's vest. The kunai had been pulled out but the four points of entry were obvious thanks to the rips in the thick material.

"S…Sandaime? Where is he? " Genma frowned and shot another anxious look up at the roof above them.

"I don't know, some seriously weird shit has been happening up there." Now that the fighting had lulled, things seemed eerily quiet and Genma fought back a shiver as he unzipped Raidou's flak-jacket only to have his hands pushed away. Accusatory eyes rose to glare at Raidou and the other man just glowered back.

"I'm fine, I'll live. Now go see to the Hokage." Raidou frowned as he watched a rebellious sort of stubbornness overcome Genma's features. "Go! Our duty is to him first. I'm going to be alright now go find him, Genma. I can't do it so you need to." While his voice might be weaker and more raspy then normal, there was no missing the grim command in Raidou's voice as he pushed Genma away. "Go!"

Genma frowned, brows knitting together in an unhappy expression before he grudgingly pulled away. "I'll get a medic for you too."

"Stop worrying about me, just go!" What could Genma do but go? He leapt up and vaulted up onto the roof to find himself amongst a torn battlefield. From the arena, things had looked bad, but the view atop the building with it's twisted forest and wreckage was both a terrifying and awe-inspiring sight. Genma hadn't seen either the First or the Second and thus was just baffled by what could have made this mess. He saw Kakashi and Gai up ahead and trotted over, sandaled feet carefully avoiding any loose tiles as he went.

It wasn't until he'd crested the roof that he saw the Sandaime's body and Genma froze for a split-second as his stomach dropped out beneath him. He was too well-trained a ninja to gasp or cause a display but as he approached the small crowd gathered around the old man's body, Genma's mind was awhirl with questions. How the hell was he supposed to tell Raidou this?

vKnowing Raidou, the stupid idiot would try and claim it was his fault Sandaime had died. Never mind the fact that there were whispers of Orochimaru being involved in this, and never mind that Raidou had taken four kunai to the chest. He would still be a stubborn idiot about this.

The bandana-wearing man found he couldn't stand to be there for too long and finally had to turn away. Genma slipped quietly down the roof. Raidou was gone but judging from the amount of med-nin swarming the arena, Genma guessed he'd probably been taken to the hospital. There was no time to be fussing over his lover however and Genma grimly pushed all thoughts of Raidou from his head. He went to join the efforts to try and bring some order to the chaos that had run through their city with a vengeance.

It was close to midnight by the time they got the last fire out and an unnatural silence had settled over Konoha. Many were huddled and scared as they hid in their darkened homes for the electricity had been knocked out to nearly three-quarters of the city. The hospital was in barely controlled chaos for there were many injured people and not enough doctors or nurses to look after them. There was also a line stretching out the building of people trying to be admitted for non-life threatening injuries or to see loved ones.

Genma eyed the crowd for a long moment and considered just going home and sleeping. He probably wouldn't be able to see Raidou tonight anyway. The numb sort of tears trickling down one little girl's face changed his mind however. She clutched her mother's hand, blood having dried and flaked off in the hours they'd no doubt stood there. She and her mother weren't injured grievously but they were certainly in pain and Gemna found his stomach tied into knots before he suddenly sprung into action with unusual impulsiveness. He walked past the line and tried to ignore the outraged calls and heated glares he received at his audacity before he saw a passing med-nin he knew and he grabbed the man by the arm.

A glare snapped in his direction before he saw and recognized Genma. "Whatever it is, I don't have time, Genma-san." Of course he would recognize Genma after all the times either he or Raidou had been in this very same hospital. "I don't know how Raidou-san's condition is anyway."

"That's not what I need. I want some medical supplies."

"…..for what?"

"The couple dozen people who're waiting out there," Genma jerked his thumb in the direction of the door behind him where ninja and civilians alike milled around nervously in search of medical attention. "We're ninja, we don't have the training you guys have but I'll bet we can field treat a lot of those injuries and make things a bit easier on you guys." The idea….had merit and the med-nin found himself shooting an anxious look at the crowd that now nearly wrapped around the building.

"I'll…see what I can do. I can't make any promises but I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Genma smiled charmingly and let the man go. It would take almost another hour to get together the needed ninja and civilians who had some medical training and they set up their own triage center right out there in the street. A chuunin Genma barely recognized and who introduced himself as 'Umino Iruka' proved to be especially helpful. He was a sensei at the academy and had a way with the children and their parents. It was a testament to both the Academy's training and also the nature of Konoha that they managed to pull it off with some success. Genma half-expected people to stampede around them but they'd calmly and numbly allowed the ninja to treat some of the worst and most painful wounds.

Dawn finally broke however but the injured still kept coming Genma dully noted. The line had gone down a lot. Many of the people had been content with just the field dressing and had just gone home rather then wait out there all night. Genma saw a now familiar face amongst the improvised med-nin and grinned tiredly at Iruka as he bandaged the leg of a wizened old man.

"Long night," He commented tiredly as he lugged his bag over and smiled graciously at the man's wife. She had superficial wounds at worst. There was a dazed look in her eyes that told him she had gone into shock a while ago. Genma swallowed anxiously, reached down to grab one of their hastily dwindling blankets, and wrapped it around the old woman's shoulders. "Ma'am, you see that young lady over there serving breakfast, I want you to go get some food from her." There was little he could do for her out here unfortunately save to see to it that she was kept warm and could get some food in her.

Iruka shot him a tired smile as the old couple hobbled off to table where some quick-thinking civilians had set up a stand serving some basic food. Genma was tempted to go grab some food for himself but there was just too much to do and before he noticed, the hours just crawled numbly by. The fact that he'd been awake for more then twenty-four hours barely registered with Genma as the flow of people needing their desperate attention slowed and finally trickled to a halt. The various jounin and chuunin that had helped out all took a deep breath...and slumped.

"This sucks." Genma found himself fighting down a giggle at the sheer tired hilarity of the situation as he slide down the trunk of a tree to plop gracelessly on his ass. He snickered as he let the exhausted surrealism of the situation roll over him and dimly heard the chuunin snicker beside him as Iruka followed his lead and plopped as well.

"I can't feel my feet. I think they went numb around three or so."

"This afternoon or last night?" They both seemed to find this hilarious and just giggled like a pair of loons.

"I don't remember." They both laughed until tears filled their eyes. Some distant part of them both pointed out that this was no time for laughter but they were both were too tired and sick of heart to care. The two just leaned in together then, each taking a small measure of comfort in the presence of another as their laughter, and tears, faded. The other chuunin and jounin that had helped were equally tired and slumping against a table or any nearby hard surface. Genma and Iruka had been there the longest however and both smiled weakly up at food vendor who'd been supplying food and refreshments for everyone free of charge as he approached. He and his wife carried trays of food and drinks, offering them all to the tired ninja who'd been trying to help out.

Words of thanks and gratitude were offered as the weary men and woman started to eat, their exhaustion finally catching up with them as their bodies cried out alternatively for food and sleep. Some started to nod off over the food that had been given to them, others just waved goodbye tiredly and slunk off to see if their homes and beds were still intact.

Genma chewed his food but didn't really taste it. He was tired, both physically and emotionally but it didn't stop him from wanting to see Raidou. As he was finishing his snack, Genma glanced to his left when he felt a soft whisper of chakra and found Kakashi kneeling there, tired amusement gleaming in his eyes. He watched the sagging Iruka who'd managed to fall asleep, his hashi still gripped lightly in tanned fingers.

Genma was used to seeing amusement at the world in general in that single dark eye. He was not used to seeing a tender sort of caring in Kakashi's eye, especially when it was turned on the sleeping chuunin who'd quietly begin to snore with his head resting against Genma's shoulder. "He starts drooling on me, we're going to have issues." Genma murmured archly as his tired mind tried to process the thought of Kakashi, the most emotionally gun-shy person he'd probably ever met, actually caring for someone in more then the superficial layers of friendship and camaraderie.

And with a chuunin at that! Curiouser and curiouser.

He'd have to keep that one in mind for later. Kakashi's eye curled up into a happy little crescent, a gloved hand moving to lift Iruka away from Genma as Kakashi tried to guide the sleeping man into his chest. The motion was enough to jerk him awake and dark eyes flashed up to find Kakashi grinning over him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Mngg...afternoon." Iruka grumbled and blinked down at his half-eaten meal, a wry smile touching his lips. "I guess I'm more tired then I thought." His words seemed to amuse Kakashi and the jounin chuckled quietly.

"I guess so." Kakashi pulled the half-eaten bento from Iruka's lap and set it to the side.

"Take him home, Kakashi. We're done here anyway." Genma stifled a yawn and crawled to his feet, tired limbs protesting the movement. "I'm gonna go see Raidou." Genma grinned tiredly and actually bowed respectfully to the sleepy-eyed chuunin. "Thanks for all your help. You're pretty cool when you're not up to your elbows in blood."

Iruka's smile faded a bit and he nervously rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Eh heh, well I tend to avoid these kinds of situations. It was nice meeting you, Genma-san." Iruka rubbed at his eyes and scrambled to his feet only to blearily blink when he realized his discarded bento was still on the ground and being the follow-the-rule-to-the-letter sensei that he was, he leaned over and grabbed it.

Kakashi's gaze was drawn his ass.

In his own defense, Iruka did had a nice ass but that was neither here nor there. The important fact, Genma decided, was that there was _ something _ afoot with the two of them and Genma got the impression that it wasn't just platonic. At least on Kakashi's side. Whether or not Iruka was aware of it was a titillating prospect and one Genma found himself curious to exploit-er….explore later.

The dark-haired chuunin seemed to be oblivious to Kakashi's somewhat lustful gaze however as he straightened and smiled tiredly at the two men. "Go home, Iruka. I'm sure Kakashi would be happy to show you home and to bed." Genma suggested mildly, no hint of his ironic amusement at his choice of words evident. Kakashi shot him a sharp look, suspicion and wariness in that single dark eye. Ah, so Iruka_ was _ oblivious, curiouser and curiouser.

"Heh, well considering my bed is currently lying under a few feet of rubble, I'm sure that would be an uncomfortable night's rest." The two jounin froze and blinked at the younger man in shocked silence.

"O…Oh, was your apartment damaged?"

"Afraid so, I think my neighbor mentioned something about a giant snake." Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose again and smiled wryly.

"My building has openings." Kakashi abruptly put in. "I'm sure they could find you a space somewhere, especially considering the circumstances."

Iruka blinked and then rubbed the back of his neck, chagrined embarrassment apparent as he laughed weakly. "A…Ah I see, I might take you up on that, Kakashi-sensei."

"We could go now. Better to get a head start on anyone else who might need a place to stay." Considering the wreckage, no doubt, apartment buildings would be filling up quickly. There was no denying that logic.

"I've got to agree with Kakashi on that one, Iruka. Better to get a place now then fight for it later. We're done here anyway and I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind giving you a tour of his apartment so you can see what it'll look like lived in and all that."

Kakashi was definitely glowering at him now.

Genma just stared back at him, those hazel-brown eyes placid and calm. "You don't mind do you, Kakakshi? Give Iruka the grand tour the whole 'This is me, this is my life's sort of explanation along the way'?" For a genius, Kakashi sure seemed slow on the uptake! Couldn't he see Genma was trying to find him the perfect chance to get Iruka alone and well…._ alone _? Geez, kids these days were so spoiled. You practically had to tie the chuunin up and leave him on the man's doorstep before he made a move.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. They say you won't know if you like a place unless you see it with furniture and stuff in it." Iruka also wasn't too quick on the uptake either if he continually missed the looks Kakashi kept sending his way. Genma just shook his head, a wry sort of amusement gleaming in his eyes as he shot Kakashi a look. The other jounin just shrugged helplessly, what could he do; the guy seemed to be denser then a block of bricks.

"Heh, well I'll see you two later, I'm going to go see Raidou." And with a last lazy wave of his hand, Genma ambled off toward the hospital. Iruka watched him go, those dark eyes tired if a little puzzled.

"He was acting kind of odd there at the end. I think he needs a nap." Iruka murmured and Kakashi choked back a snort. Surely, the man wasn't that dense, was he? "So tell me about your complex? Does it have good security? How far away from the academy is it?"

Apparently, so, le sigh. Kakashi tried not to let his shoulders sag in disappointment as he haltingly went on to extrapolate about the various draws and amenities of his complex. They were sadly few, though the rock-bottom price was its own appealing reason right there. Iruka listened patiently and nodded along quietly as they walked towards Kakashi's apartment building. The jounin was so wrapped up in his half-stilted explanation that he missed the secretive smile curling Iruka's lips briefly when Iruka watched that pale profile.

He really was just too hot, Iruka decided. And he was so going to molest Kakashi the first chance he got. He just had to keep up the cute innocent 'oblivious' sensei routine just a bit longer. Was Kakashi actually buying this routine? That was somewhat sad really. Iruka practically had eyes in the back of his thanks to trying to teach a bunch of kunai-wielding brats, like he wouldn't notice the looks the jounin was giving him? Kakashi wasn't too good at the flirting thing, Iruka had decided, so he'd settled for patiently waiting as the jounin finished fumbling over himself first. Kakashi was somewhat cute when he was struggling for something to say.

Who'd have thought the elusive and way too cool Sharingan Kakashi was the shy type? Of course, considering the man's background and history, that wasn't too shocking a revelation. The man's life wasn't exactly overflowing with fulfilling human interactions.

Oh well, he'd just have to bide his time until Kakashi figured out just what the hell he wanted to do. Then Iruka could molest him!

It was a nice plan, it made sense to his sleep-exhausted mind and Iruka continued to nod along pleasantly as he half-paid attention to what Kakashi was saying and half planned ways to seduce the jounin when he wasn't looking.

When Genma entered the hospital, he found some of the chaos had died down and now a sort of grime determination fueled the medics scurrying around. The sad thing was; Genma knew his way around the hospital enough to know which ward Raidou would be placed in with his type of recovering wounds. Oh well, occupational hazard he supposed. Genma had been in here nearly as frequently as Raidou and was even on a first-name basis with some of the doctors. He nodded at familiar faces as he entered the ward before heading over to the nurse's station.

"I'm looking for Namiashi Raidou, do you know what room he's in?" The harried looking nurse pointed him in the right direction before disappearing somewhere. Genma saw himself to Raidou's room and slipped in quietly, only the whisper of the hinges giving his presence away. It was enough to alert Raidou however and the scarred man turned back to Genma, those dark and surprisingly clear eyes taking in the man's haggard appearance.

"You look like shit." That gruff but affection greeting came and Genma grinned wryly before shutting the door behind him so they wouldn't be disturbed. Each step he took towards Raidou eased the tension of the last day and he sank down warily into the chair next to Raidou's bedside.

"It's been a long night and I _ do _ feel like shit. Next time we're going to listen to my bad feelings and stay home." He rested his head on Raidou's bed, hands rising to grasp at the man's hand below where the IV had been inserted beneath Raidou's tanned flesh.

"You know I can't promise that, Genma." Raidou sighed softly and his scarred hand fell to that bandana-covered head, fingers stroking at what silky strands they could reach.

"Mn…you scared me. You're not going to leave when I sleep, right?" Genma tiredly raised his head from the blissfully soft mattress to stare accusingly up at his lover. Raidou smiled softly, scarred visage twisting up slightly as he did so. Raidou's trapped fingers closed about Genma's as his hand continued to stroke soothingly and tenderly at Genma's head and shoulders.

"I won't go anywhere, I promise. Just get some rest; you look exhausted." Genma was too tired to come up with a snappy reply and just grunted wordlessly as he snuggled his cheek into the overly starched hospital sheets. He knew he was going to wake up with an itchy cheek and a crick in his neck but Genma found himself unwilling to move in order prevent that from happening.

He was bone-tired but he had his Raidou, it was enough for now. So he slept there, head being cradled beneath Raidou's large but tender hand and Genma dreamed of more innocent and happier times then the dark ones they had facing them on the horizon. The future loomed out ahead like a dark storm cloud gathering its fury. There was no doubt that the travails heading their way would be terrible and painful. Even in his dreams, whenever Genma felt like he was about to be overwhelmed by the darkness and despair, there was Raidou with his warm hands and comforting body to cradle him close and assure him it would all be okay.

Whatever was to come, so long as he had his Raidou, Genma figured he could take it. No matter what happened, so long as Raidou was there, he was okay.

So long as Raidou was there.

* * *

Written for Darksideofthestorm for the Scars and Senbon '05 Christmas Gift-Exchange. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
